Arguments
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: All the arguments the House of Anubis kids could possibly have, silly or serious. -Complete-
1. Harry Potter Vs Twilight

**This is gonna be pretty OOC. Just warning you. But it's also going to be pretty funny too, so…yeah. I got this idea from Skylark Evanson's story 'Car Arguments', which you should really check out if you're a Gwevin Ben Ten Fan. It's in my favorites, and she's in my favorite author's, so go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Look at the Disclaimer. Do you really think I would need one if I owned the show? I don't own HoA.**

"Twilight."

"Harry Potter!"

"Twilight."

"Harry Potter!"

"Twilight!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Twilight!"

Nina crossed her arms. "Harry Potter. End of discussion." She smirked at them and Mara and her exchanged looks as the two across from them glared.

"No! Twilight!" Joy and Amber glared at the Potter fans, their eyes narrowed.

"Hey," Mick waltzed into the common room, an apple in hand. He had only walked about ten feet before he noticed their glaring match. He slowly walked backwards, trying to get away.

"Hey Mick! Can you please tell them that Twilight is better than Harry Potter?" Amber glanced over at him and smiled sweetly before going back to glare at Mara and Nina.

Mick blinked at the blonde. He'd been in many arguments, seen many fights…but this was not the kind of one.

"Umm…" Mick slowly inched towards the exit. "Let me think…"

"See! If he has to think about it, Harry Potter is clearly better." Mara crossed her arms and smiled lightly.

"I think you mean Harry Pooter." Joy snickered and high-fived Amber, only making Nina and Mara glare even more.

Suddenly, Nina smiled. "Okay, then. HP is better than Twidorks." Nina and Mara laughed at the looks on the Twilight's fans' faces.

Amber narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Twilight."

That only started the argument again.

"Hey, Mick, girls-" Fabian walked into the room, but cut off what he was saying when he saw how angry the girls looked. "Um, Mick? What's going on?"

Mick shook his head. "I think they're fighting over Twilight and Harry Potter…I couldn't really tell you."

Fabian nodded thoughtfully, and the boys watched the girls bicker back and forth before the girls realized Fabian was there.

"Fabian!" Amber squealed, then suddenly she was serious. "Which is better? Twilight or Harry Pooter?"

"You mean Twidorks and Harry Potter," Mara corrected, and Amber glared.

Fabian gulped. He knew Twilight enough to know it was a romantic novel, and he read Harry Potter to know that was not. It was an easy choice for him, so he stupidly said, "Harry Potter."

The Twilight fans widened their eyes while Nina and Mara grinned. "Yes!" Nina smiled. "Thanks, Fabian."

Fabian smiled back, but stopped when he realized Mick was glaring at him.

"Really, Fabian? You choose Harry Potter?"

"What else should I choose? Some sappy romance novel? No thanks," Fabian argued. "Why? Would you have chosen Twilight?"

Mick spluttered. "Well, I certainly wouldn't have chosen Harry Potter! I mean really!"

Fabian glared at Mick and said one word very un-Fabian like. "Twidork."

"Harry Pooter!"

This made the boys start an argument while the girls continued theirs. Suddenly Jerome waltzed into the room and said something that made them all whip their heads toward him.

"Narnia." And the fight started all over again.

**Lol. XP Review!**

**~D**


	2. The Order of the Planets

**Here's another chapter! You may notice some one-shots are hinted in some chapters, but for the most part they don't relate. Just thought you'd like to know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA. If I did, a lot of stuff would've already happened, and the season finale wouldn't have ended as it is.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fabian, can I borrow your science book?" Nina fell onto the couch beside Fabian and looked at him with hopeful eyes.<p>

"Sure, Nina," said Fabian, finally giving in. "But why would you need it? We're not working on any projects as far as I know."

Nina smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just looking up planet _Jupiter."_

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Nina, we've discussed this. It goes Mercury, Venus, Mars, Earth, Saturn, Jupiter and Uranus, than Pluto!"

"Okay, first of all, Pluto is a dwarf planet. Second of all, it goes Jupiter, Uranus, and Saturn!" Nina huffed at Fabian and crossed her arms. "Give me the book."

Fabian pulled it away. "No. I don't want to see you proven wrong," he smiled to himself and turned to continue reading The Hunger Games. Their argument had finished when Patricia had come in and suggested it, and they all agreed it was the best. Next to Harry Potter.

Nina glared at him, a rare occurrence. "Going soft on me, Fabian?" she teased. "Alright. Let me get my laptop, then I'll show you…" as she turned to stomp up the stairs, Jerome whisked into the room, her laptop in hand.

"Sorry," he laughed after seeing their faces. "But you two arguing is just too hilarious. Anyway, while you were doing that, I looked it up for you," smirking, he flipped open the laptop and handed in to it Nina. "Turns out you were both wrong. Look."

Sitting next to Fabian again, Nina read it out loud. "_Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto," _she glanced up, shock written on her face. "We were both wrong?"

Jerome laughed at them. "Yeah. Weird, huh?" Turning, he left the room before throwing over his shoulder, "And can you guess what that new planet is named?"

Nina and Fabian slowly turned their heads to each other, a challenging smirk on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I have much to say, except for the reminder that I accept reviews. :-)<strong>

**~D**


	3. It's a Tie

**I'm back! I hope you missed me. There's an author's note at the bottom I'd like you to read. But what I **_**wouldn't **_**like you to do is skip this chapter to go read it (as I often do). Another thing-if you know nothing of the Hunger Games, you should skip this chapter. ...But please read it anyway. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA. Sorry to disappoint the fans of this story, because if I did, this probably would happen. **

* * *

><p>"No, Jerome," Mara's voice was stern, but Jerome's face was pulled into a whine. "You cannot."<p>

"Please?" Jerome begged, giving her a pleading look. "It'll only take a second!"

"No! And I suggest you leave me alone before Ms. Andrews spots us."

Jerome chuckled. "You're right. I'll never hear the end of that," Mara kicked him under the table, causing Jerome's face to twist in pain.

"Something wrong, Jerome?" Ms. Andrews paused in front of their table, watching Jerome with waiting eyes. Mara bit her lip to stifle her laughter, and leaned farther over her work.

"No, Ms. Andrews," Jerome didn't look at her, instead keeping his eyes down. He glared at the girl sitting next to him, but made no move to retaliate.

Ms. Andrews nodded. "I'd hope so." Turning, she briskly walked back to the front of the room where she continued to teach the class how to speak French.

Five minutes later, the bell rang, causing all the students to get up, having a great commotion. When Mara and Jerome were safely out in the hall, the tall boy turned to glare at her.

"Look what you did! You almost got me in trouble. And just because I wanted to borrow your Kindle!" Jerome frowned at her, while Mara rolled her eyes.

"We were in class, Jerome," she closed her locker door, turning to face him. "And no, I don't care if it would take a second. It just wouldn't work out, okay?"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Of course _you'd _think that. You just can't admit it-Katniss and Gale belong together."

Mara glared at him. "No, Katniss and Peeta!"

Jerome snorted. "Honey, you're going to have to learn one thing, and one thing only-good looks get you into this world, not compassion," Jerome flipped his hair and smirked, but he grimaced when Mara stomped on his foot.

"Jerome! Of only you could be like Peeta like Mick is," Jerome frowned, but Mara took no notice. "Even if you are good-looking like Gale," Mara blushed as Jerome smirked cheekily.

"Yeah, okay," Turning around, he began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Getting our other housemates," As Jerome turned the corner, he glanced back to smirk. "This will be an interesting debate."

* * *

><p>"Peeta," Amber and Nina immediately answered as they entered the room. The Anubis kids had decided to skip school, much to Mara's disdain, to talk about this rather…pressing subject.<p>

"No, no, I vote for Gale." Alfie replied, and he and Jerome high-fived. Fabian and Mick shared a look.

"Well actually, I prefer Peeta…" Fabian said just as Mick said, "I prefer Gale…" the turned to each other, both yelling, "What?"

Jerome clapped his hands together. "Great! Another Gale," he turned to face the red-head seated beside him. "What about you, Patricia?"

Patricia gave a slight snort. "Gale, definitely," she blushed slightly as Jerome gave her a smirk. "What? Peeta is too…Peeta."

Jerome nodded. "Riiight…" Turning, he faced everyone else. "Alright, let's count up."

"Amber, Nina, Fabian, and I are Peetas," Mara counted, listing them off with her fingers. "While Jerome, Alfie, Mick, and Patricia are Gales."

Everyone stared at each other. "You mean-" Fabian was the first to break the silence, "-that it's a tie?"

Mara nodded. "I guess so."

Everyone was quiet for moments longer-for moments longer until Victor barged into the room, Jason Winkler following behind.

"What is going on here," Victor surveyed the room as all the teen froze, slowly looking up at the men in front of them. "You are all supposed to be in school! Detention, for all of you!" Turning, Victor marched away, leaving Mr. Winkler standing in front of them awkwardly.

"Listen to Victor," Jason began, watching all their faces. "You have detention after school today, and you must go to school on Saturday to make up for all the lessons you have missed. Seeing as it is now four o'clock, I will meet you in my room in ten minutes." Jason smiled at them before turning and walking away.

Jerome blinked. "That was weird."

**Review, please! If you'd like, you can give me some arguing ideas.**

**~D**


	4. Cuter

**Okay, so, I know it's been ages, but, you know…hi? Look, a lot of stuff has happened since the last time I updated this story, or the last time I updated a story at all (Christmas). I am so sorry! I will try harder from now on, but all I can do is hope you can forgive me. Show your forgiveness by…review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA. If I did that cow Joy would have a ton of pranks coming to her, from, yours truly, Jerome and Alfie.**

"So, who do you think is the cutest boy here?"

Mara glanced up and blinked, startled. "What was that Joy?" She asked distantly.

Joy rolled her eyes. "I _said_, who, in your opinion, is the cutest boy here?"

"Uh…" Mara flushed, her thoughts immediately going to a certain prankster. "I don't know."

"Oh, come _on_ Mara!" Joy drawled. "You must have an idea about at least _someone_."

Mara shook her head. "No, Joy, I really don't. I'm sorry, but I must get back to my book now."

Joy narrowed her eyes. "If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine."

"Oh, come on, Joy!" Now it was Mara's turn to huff. "Everyone knows you fancy Fabian."

Joy rolled her eyes, but her cheeks tinged a gentle pink. "Whatever, Mara," Joy frowned and turned away from the girl, disgruntled. Suddenly her eyes lit up as she spotted Patricia enter the room. "'Tricia!" Joy called. "Come over here."

Patricia eyed her cautiously. "Yes, Joy? What is it?"

"We're just discussing who the cutest boy in our house is."

Patricia snorted. "Let me guess. You said Fabian?"

Joy frowned. "Be quiet." Joy glanced casually over. "What about you, Patricia? You and Eddie seem pretty close."

Patricia's cheeks flushed, but she kept her calm demeanor. By this time Mara had quietly put in her bookmark and set down her book, silently watching the ongoing debate.

"Be quiet, Joy," Patricia said, and then added for good measure, "There is nothing going on with me and Eddie, just like there's nothing going on with you and Fabian."

"Ooo, Fabian?" Amber squealed, entering the common room. "What about him?"

Patricia laughed as Joy made a face at her. "Nothing, Amber," She said. "We're just talking about the cutest boy in the house."

"Oh, really?" Amber moved aside to show Nina. "And who did you say, Patricia?"

Patricia's cheeks darkened. "That is hardly important."

"Patricia fancies Eddie," Joy teased. "And I think we all know who's crazy for Mara." The four other girls eyes fell simultaneously on the subject of Joy's sentence.

"W-What?" Mara managed to stutter out. "Joy, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Anyway," Joy continued, as if the brief silence when they looked at Mara and Mara had spoken had never happened, "Patricia likes Eddie, Mara likes Jerome, I fancy Fabes…" Joy trailed off and looked at Amber and Nina curiously. "What about you two?"

"Okay, first of all, Fabian is _not _cutest boy in the house," Amber sat down, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. "That is a _fact._ And Jerome's okay and all…when he isn't doing funny things to his hair. And-"

"Hey," Mara interrupted Amber. "I'm sure his hair is natural." Mara and Nina shared a sly grin. "Much like Harry Potter's."

Amber huffed and crossed her arms, but didn't say anything.

"So, what about you, Ambs?" Nina interrupted the slightly tense atmosphere. "Who do you think is cute?"

"Oh, well, no one in our house, certainly," Amber examined her nails. "I mean, Mick was when he was here, and I guess Alfie used to be, but…" Amber glanced up. "No one _here_."

"Alright," said Patricia. "What about you, Nina?"

Nina shook her head. "I'm going to have to agree with Amber. There's just no boy who I 'fancy'."

Joy smiled slightly. "Is that so?"

Nina nodded. "Yep."

"Alright, then, well-"

But Joy was cut off as, with a bang, the door on the other end of the room flung open, and all the Anubis boys came tumbling out. Jerome glanced up and coughed feebly.

"He-llo ladies."

**So…how was that? Sorry if it seems weak, but, it's been a while, so…**

**Review? **

**~D**


	5. Couple Names

**It's been a while…well, I'm slowly starting to finish all of my House of Anubis stories piece by piece. I currently have, like, nineteen unfinished stories…yeah, I didn't plan very well. I will apologize in advance if I don't update on schedule, because I have Harry Potter stories, too. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"What I don't get," said Nina, "is why the guy's name comes first."<p>

The residents of Anubis house were currently sitting at the table for dinner. Everyone was happy to note that there was no spaghetti, Amber especially. She did _not _want to mess up her hair again.

"They don't always," Amber insisted. "I mean, in your couple name, Fabina, yeah, but not in Amfie!"

"Actually," said Fabian, "Alfie _could _come first. In the name 'Amfie', you just switched the 'f' with an 'm'."

"Whatever," Amber huffed. "The point is-"

"It's sexist," said Nina. "Why not Nabian, or something?"

"It sounds like a boy's name," Amber argued.

There was a pause before Jerome spoke.

"…So?"

"So! Would you rather your couple name be Marome instead of Jara, Jerome?"

Jerome sneered slightly. "I'd rather not have a couple name at all."

"Yeah, whatever," Amber waved her hand. "Anyway, _Peddie _doesn't start with a guy name-"

"Well, yeah," said Eddie, "but Patricia's a bit of a guy herself."

"Shut it, Edward." Patricia glared at her boyfriend.

"I told you, my name's not Edward! It's _Edison_."

"Whatever."

"Yes, that's great and all," said Nina sarcastically, "but it still doesn't explain Amber's logic."

"Nina," said Jerome, shaking his head, "Amber doesn't _have _any logic."

Nina didn't have anything to say to that.

* * *

><p><strong>This was short, I know, and not my best…my apologies. Expect another chapter soon! Full schedule on my profile.<strong>

**~D**


	6. Fabina and Peddie

**This will be the last chapter of Arguments. I have many more stories that I need to work on, and my goal is to finish all of them as I am planning a large series to start.**

**Note: This is set before season three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>"No, Amber," said Nina firmly. Amber looked at her, her eyes begging.<p>

"_Please?_"

Nina crossed her arms. "I said no!"

"But why not? It's just a name-"

"What is?" Nina and Amber glanced up to see Eddie entering the common room. He raised an eyebrow at their expressions. "What is?"

"Nothing-" said Nina just as Amber said, "Fabina!"

Eddie blinked. "Fabi-what?"

"It's Fabian's name mixed with Nina. Fabian and Nina."

"Okay…but why would you need a couple name for them?"

"Exactly!" Throwing her arms up in the air, Nina gave Amber a pointed look.

"Because," Amber said patiently, "they're _dating_, and all dating couples have a name."

"Oh, yeah?" challenged Eddie, "what's mine, then?"

"Peddie."

Eddie snorted and then started to laugh. "My god, that's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard…"

"What's the most ridiculous thing?" Entering the room, Mara looked at her housemates closely.

"Why does everyone always intrude in our conversations?" wondered Nina aloud. "I knew we shouldn't have had this discussion in the common room…"

"What discussion?" asked Fabian, walking in. Moving toward the couches, he settled next to Nina.

"Sheesh," Nina slapped her palm to her face. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Fabian, but…"

"They're arguing over your couple name," input Eddie. Somehow, he had gotten a hold of a bottle of whipped cream, and was now eating it. "Fabina, is it? And, Mara, the most ridiculous thing is 'Peddie'."

Mara blinked rapidly. "Pardon?"

"It's the joining of two names!" Amber insisted. "Patricia and Eddie!"

Fabian knit his eyebrows. "So Fabina takes the 'Fab' from my name, and the 'ina' from Nina's?"

Amber smiled, looking relieved. "At least _someone _gets it."

"Whatever, Amber," Nina muttered. She stood up. "I'm leaving. This was a pointless conversation."

"But-"

"Got that right," Eddie agreed. "I don't know why I even came in here. Next time, have this argument in your room or whatever."

"Sure."

The four students, Nina, Fabian, Eddie and Mara began to walk toward the door.

"Hey, wait!" Amber yelped, jumping up. "You'd rather Fabina than Nabian, right?"

Nina kept walking.

"Nins? Nina! _Nina_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those of you who viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed, it means a lot. Maybe, when I'm done with everything, I will pick this story up again. Until then-<strong>

**~D**


End file.
